Band 34: König der Vernichtung
Kapitelliste *Kapitel 296: Wieder und wieder verändert - CHANGED AGAIN AND AGAIN *Kapitel 297: King Of The Kill - KING OF THE KILL *Kapitel 298: Eindringlinge 3 - INTRUDERZ 3 *Kapitel 299: Krieg ohne Worte - The Verbal Warfare *Kapitel 300: Ein Fluch genannt "Liebe" - CURSE NAME LOVE *Kapitel 301: Nicht ebenbürtig - NOTHING LIKE EQUAL *Kapitel 302: Stolz auf die Klinge - Pride on the Blade *Kapitel 303: Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck - Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck *Kapitel 304: Kampf der Barbaren - Battle of Barbarians *Kapitel 305: Phönix aus der Asche - The Rising Phoenix Inhaltsangabe Nachdem Nel ihre Resurrección im Kampf gegen Nnoitra freigesetzt hat, beteiligen sich auch Pesche, Dondochakka und Bawabawa richtig an der Schlacht und überraschen Szayel Aporro Granz scheinbar sehr mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Doch kurz bevor Nel Nnorita den letzten Schlag verpassen kann, verwandelt sie sich wieder zurück in ein Kind und wird von einem Schlag Nnoitras Ohnmächtig. Er überlässt Ichigo, der zu schwach zum kämpfen ist, Tesla, der sein Zanpaktou freisetzt. Die Lage scheint noch aussichtsloser als Rukia von Zommari Leroux und Chad und Gantenbainne Mosqueda von Exequias entdeckt werden. Aber plötzlich tauchen Kenpachi, Yachiru, Byakuya, Nemu, Mayuri, Hanatarō, Unohana und Isane auf. Kenpachi legt sich mit Nnoitra an, Mayuri mit Szayel, während die Exequias sich vor Isane und Unohana zurückziehen. Währenddessen beginnen auch Zommari und Byakuya ihren Kampf. Zuerst scheint Zommari der Stärkere zu sein, da er seine Technik Gemelos Sonído einsetzt. Doch es stellt sich schnell heraus dass Byakuyas Techniken die besseren sind, bis asd sein Zanpaktou freisetzt. Er hat nun eine kürbisartiges Gebilde anstatt seiner Beine und sein ganzer Körper ist mit vielen Augen bedeckt, mit denen er, durch ein Blumenzeichen, das beim ansehen auftaucht, Dinge kontrollieren kann. Zuerst kontrolliert er ein Bein und ein Arm Byakuyas, die Byakuya aber so stark verletzt, dass er sie nicht mehr benutzen kann. Aber als Hanataro zu ihnen stößt und Rukia heilen will, kontrolliert er Rukia, die Hanatarō niederschlägt, aber von Byakuya, durch asdfae inschach gehalten wird. Daraufhin setzt er sein Bankei frei und setzt seine neue Technik Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi , kann Zommari aber noch nicht damit besiegen. Nun benutzt Zommari ein riesiges Blumenzeichen, was Byakuya aber mit dem 81. Pfad der Fesseln Danku, einem Schultzwall, aufhält. Obwohl Zommari daraufhin um Gnade fleht und die Shinigamis beschuldigt wegen ihrem Irrglauben an Gerechtigkeit die Hollows zu töten, besiegt Byakuya ihn, da er seine Schwester töten wollte. Kurz danach taucht Isane auf, um Rukia und Hanatarō zu heilen. Zur selben Zeit scheint Mayuri von Szayel, durch seine Puppentechnik, besiegt, was sich als Täuschung herausstellt. Er konnte durch Bakterien, die er Ishida beim letzten Kampf eingesetzt hatte, seine Technik analysieren und alle Körperteile durch Dummys ersetzten. Szayel ist sehr irritiert und nimmt aus Wut Nemu gefangen, doch Mayuri setzt sein Bankai frei und Szayel wird von Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō aufgegessen. Inzwischen ist Rukia aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht und Kenpachi und Nnoitra kämpfen immer noch auf Leben und Tod. Bei Mayuri scheint der Kampf beendet, doch plötzlich taucht Szayel aus Nemus Körper wieder auf und erklärt, dass er sie als Wirtskörper benutzt hat, um zu überleben. Er versucht weiter Mayuris Bankai unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was sich jedoch selbst zerstört. Da er keine neuen Fähigkeiten mehr hat, erklärt Mayuri, dass er ihm eine Übermensch-Droge verabreicht hat, mit der alles langsamer erscheint. Szayel wurde so viel von dieser Droge verabreicht, dass sich für ihn eine Sekunde wie hundert Jahre anfühlen und kann von Mayuri widerstandslos besiegt werden. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Mangabände